


The Boy With the Sun In His Eyes

by Moveduser123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Celestial Representation, Death, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, probably never going to finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moveduser123/pseuds/Moveduser123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hinata line, unfortunately, was cursed with the human emotion of greed. Succumbing to the sin, one brave but stupid, lovestuck boy steals stray flames of the sun for his lover. This was simply the last straw for already stressed almighty beings that reigned in the heavens. With pent up rage and jealousy coursing through their veins, the Gods condemn the world to a punishment of indefinite length. The sun abandons the earth, and shadow eats at the land like a starving parasite. Soon enough, food becomes scarce, and only cold winds brush across a nearly lifeless landscape.</p><p>In other words, the world has gone to shit.</p><p>Or, a thing I started thinking about and probably won't ever finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With the Sun In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please put your expectations away they're intimidating me and my bad grammar.

Light had long since abandoned the world, shadows sneaking in and taking its place as swift and smooth as a trained predator. It swallowed the world whole, obscuring what was once pregnant with vivid bouquets of radiant and luscious flora, replacing it with shriveled, thorny vines that stabbed at passers bys mischievously. The dry daggers curled and writhed along the parched earth, peeling skin and drawing ungodly shrieks of terror. An illumination of any kind seldom blessed the earth with its presence, and when it did, it came as a feeble, wavering flicker, barely enough to drive away the demons that plagued the inhabitants’ minds with raw terror and dread. It never succeeded in providing comfort to anyone on the cold wasteland, chaotic mentalities aroused from residual trepidation, arising to devour one’s mind, body, and soul. They continue to shiver not just from pent up unease, but also from the frigid winds that blew straight through them, chilling them to the bone. Consternation proved to be the only grounding weight in their vacant, epinephrine-laced body.

No one dared to ask any powerful deity for help, for they were the ones who had brought this endless night upon them. They were the ones who deemed this punishment equal to their sins, and condemned them to this life of perturbation, condemned them to an eternal darkness, a lifetime of being blind to and intimidated by the slightest sound, a lifetime of clenching their chests in vain attempts to calm their pounding hearts, a task which would never succeed; this constant cautiousness had been drilled into them for years. An endless cycle, day after day, year after year, of wandering aimlessly, stealing what they could salvage, and forcing themselves to eat what they recovered raw, blood staining their fingernails with a shadow taken straight from the void above their heads. After all, they had long lost the luxury of fire, and consequently, warmth and light. 

However, our heroes did have the luxury, to an extent. While they indeed lived with fear lurking around every corner, they had found a way to combat that discomfort. They had found their own radiance, their own hearth to huddle near when they were cold, lonely, or scared. They had found each other. And for the longest time, that’s all they needed. Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio, our heroes, who needed nothing more than each other. But Hinata, his heart too big, couldn’t bear knowing that there were others not as fortunate as they.

“I’m going to fix this,” he announced for the umpteenth time, brushing back a relatively long, burnt-orange lock of hair. He had been claiming and trying the same thing for as long as Kageyama could remember. He had, as far as Kageyama knew, always been “going to fix this”, and thus far, Hinata had come to no solution. His valiant attempts were always stomped out by Kageyama’s pessimistic cries, worried pleas, or the sheer impossibility of it. In truth, Hinata had exhausted all rational ideas long ago; he only pretended he had the slightest idea of what he was going to do, as if pretending long enough would eventually bring him to a solution. He sighed, idly tracing intricate patterns into the loose dirt below him, a delicate flame flickering before him. Hinata already knew that when his dark brown hues dared to glance up, he would see his lover’s face filtered through its golden warmth, cheeks hollowed out with the wear of time, but eyes still burning more vibrantly than the stars that the sky had relinquished years ago had shone, as bright as they had been their first days together. Back when the sun’s rays peeked through clouds teasingly, when their only concerns were  _ how  _ they’d spend their time the next day, not  _ if  _ there was going to be a next day. Now, worry lines marred Kageyama’s once smooth face, a deep frown set in his chapped lips, a frown that seemed the same as his glass-half-empty days with the sun, but was undeniably different. Now, his eyes had a barely noticeable clear coating, showcasing the many years of horror and anxiety he had experienced. Now, his skin was dry and cracking slightly, pasty-white complexion not unlike that of a porcelain doll. Hinata more than loathed how damaged he looked. He abhorred the subdued and broken look on his lover’s once confident and eloquent countenance.

The redheaded boy didn’t notice the sour mien that made itself known on his (now) usually stony features until the other Asian took his fair-skinned hand in his, digging his thumb into his palm in a circular motion, as if to wipe away his negative thoughts. Kageyama lowered his eyes to meet Hinata’s, pinching his brows together and worrying his lower lip in concern.

_ Are you okay?,  _ the gesture asked.

 

Hinata always fancied how sometimes they didn’t need really  _ need  _ to speak to communicate; both could translate each other’s expressions fluently, as they had been doing so for years. Though their guesses tended to be either two hundred percent correct, or completely wrong. 

Hinata flashed a quick smile before diverting his eyes, squeezing the calloused hand in his. “I’m fine,” he confirmed verbally, as if to reinforce his previous gesture.

Kageyama knew that tone all too well. It seemed to be getting more and more frequent as of late. It was an empty, nonchalant ring that left him feeling hollow, stripped, and dead. It was more of a reflex than an answer, in his opinion. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t  _ Hinata _ . 

“I really am.”

“You’re really not.”

Their eyes met with a slight tilt of the head, and Kageyama felt his breath stagger dangerously audibly, heart fluttering like the wings of a caged hummingbird. The sheer intensity of Hinata’s gaze never ceased to amaze him. If one was to look close enough, they’d see little bars of gold amidst the brown bogs, glowing like heated copper. 

Kageyama loved those eyes.

The Gods seemed to favor them as well.

 

After all, jealousy of the boy who had the sun in his eyes is what had wrought the darkness in the first place.

 

The stare was broken when Hinata found the starless sky more engaging, mumbling a weak, “Don’t look at me like that,” guilt prominent in his thickening voice. 

“I have to,” Kageyama defended, raising his hand to cup the shorter’s cheek. Rough digits nudged the layer of baby fat still visible below Hinata’s eyes, eyebrows turning down upon recognition of how  _ young _ he still was. How  _ frail _ and  _ tiny _ his lover was.

Under his fingertips, he felt the other’s jaw clench, biting back a question.

Kageyama didn’t supply an answer. Instead, he loosened his frown, and pinched his eyebrows together, a steady breath coming and going past his teeth.

_ I’m afraid of never seeing you again, _

He didn’t know if he wanted his message to cross the thirty centimeter gap between them.

 

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who didn't proofread this-- that's right! Me! I care abt mistakes, but not enough to reread this mess, soRRY.
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive me for OOC-ness. My excuse is that this was originally written for a different ship but I figured this dynamic just suits KageHina better. I'm also more of a rarepair shipper and I've only read like two KageHina fics in my liFE RIP. I'm not an avid KageHina shipper and I've honestly never really connected to the ship so???


End file.
